


Safety

by Unhaus



Series: Splotches of the Past [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: ;), Everyone learning about lgbt+, and there's a reason for that, mmm slurpy angst, sammy might try to sell a dick to satan for a cornchip, susie the biggest bitch in reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhaus/pseuds/Unhaus
Summary: I can't even fathom how we got to this point - it's a shock. Working until one day you collapse from it, only to face your gods in hell. |WORK 2 BABEE





	Safety

They were tired and when she woke up she was still tired, even more tired if she could be. She woke up covered in bandages, next to a sleeping Sammy, who had their own ‘face’ wrapped in bandages, mask off for once.

 

“Henry?”

 

“Yes?” He called out from another room, poking his head in the doorframe. 

 

“What happened to Sammy’s mask?”

 

“H - they took it off.”

 

“Did - did it hurt him?”

 

Henry was about to respond before Sammy let out a low mumble of “hurts.”

 

She perked up and looked over at Sammy, gasping when she saw the almost liquid ink that poured down his face - taking the place of blood - for his wound. She held a hand out and tenderly touched his cheek, and he gave a whimper.

 

“Stop it. Please stop.”

 

“Sorry Sammy.”

 

Sammy gave a weak nod in understanding before he rolled over and faced the wall. She got up, realized that her shoes were off, and she got up. She never really wore shoes at her house, and this place felt similar to her new home - similar enough.

 

As she walked through the safehouse the bathroom caught her eye, it was blocked off, and there was more thin ink, and Sammy’s mask. He’d taken it off there, it must not have wanted to come off though.

 

She then walked into the main room, where Henry and Boris were playing cards at the table, she walked over and kneeled on the ground. “Deal me in.”

 

“We're playing poker.”

 

“I can play too, learnt when I was 7.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Shut up and deal me in Henry!”

 

“Fine, but when you suck don’t cry.”

 

Ten minutes into the game Henry realized he made a mistake, she did not suck - the opposite actually; she was amazing at poker, she even was beating him. Her poker face was wonderful, she looked mad, like she had all the bad cards -when she did not; and she was able to fake happiness with truly bad cards.

 

“Alright you’re good I admit it!” Henry shouted, throwing all of his cards on the table, before she placed down her hand, 2 aces a king, a queen, and a jack.

 

Then she pulled all the wooden coins towards herself, and she beamed wildly. “I’ll take these!”

 

Henry stood up and went over to make some soup, sighing and looking away from her as she took his seat and started a new game. A few moments later Samuel staggered into the rom and lurched forward.

 

“Mornin'….”

 

“Morning Lawrence.”

 

“Mmmmm…” He gurgled sleepily before stumbling over to the stovetop and he leaned on henry for support.

 

“Sammy what are you doing?”

 

“Y’got coffee?”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Second drawer.”

 

“Henry I can’t see.”

 

“Oh, that’s good - because I  _ lied. _ ”

 

“WHAT?”

 

She smirked from her spot at the table, where she held onto all of her wooden bendy chips - those were coins - at least in this game. Sammy felt around before Boris got up to nudge him to the table - inviting Sammy to take his place.

 

As he reached out for Sammy and their inky hands connected - a few thoughts were suddenly shot back and forth between them.

 

_ “Sammy?” _

 

_ “Wally? Wally is that you?” _

 

_ “Holy shit - Sammy!” _

 

_ “Where am I?” _

 

_ “My safehouse - still from years and years ago.” _

 

_ “No wally, it’s been decades. More than decades.” _

 

_ “I know Henry had said 30 years.” _

 

_ “Beyond 30 years she says, it can’t be - but her things, she has a phone without a cord - not even henry had one. Wally - we’ve been here for so long, we’ll just decompose!” _

 

_ “We’re ink! We can’t! Don’t overreact!” _

 

**_“WALLY IT’S BEEN YEARS SINCE I SAW MY WIFE! DIANA COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!”_ **

 

_ “Diana - your wife - and your. . .” _

 

**_“MARIBELLE! MY DAUGHTER! WALLY YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!”_ **

 

_ “Sammy you’re delusional!” _

 

There was a pause as Sammy felt himself being taken from the chair, and he felt a wooden item connect with his legs. He let out a shaky breath before almost screaming - before he was silenced.

 

_ “Don’t scream you’re okay.” _

 

_ “What happened?” _

 

_ “You uh, hit the table so hard that it broke under the force, it just splintered your leg i’ll take you to sit down somewhere else.” _

 

_ “I broke it?” _

 

_ “Yep when you screamed about your daughter you slammed a fist into the table so hard it broke.” _

 

_ “I take it we’ll need extended stay?” _ _  
_

 

_ “No shit, your leg’s effectively split open.” _

 

_ “I never would have guessed.” _

 

Sammy then was seated in some other chair and he stared at the ground - trying to tell if he could actually see it or not - he figured the safehouse would not be this inky so he decided on a firm “i am still blind.”

 

_ “Thanks loser…”  _

 

 _“No problem - oh and Sammy?”_ _“Yes?”_ _  
_

 

_ “I found my keys. Bitch.” _

**Author's Note:**

> BEEN A WHILE BUT - BACK!!!


End file.
